Leah Ever After
by Ev-iator
Summary: Everyone else gets a happily ever after except Leah at the end of Breaking Dawn. Now its her turn, 10 years later she imprints on a student at the university.  She isn't just any student though...
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~ Through Leah's eyes ~

"Can I get you anything else?" I tried to be friendly, but that wasn't easy for me on my best day.

"Another cup, thanks doll," he said, head bent over a news paper.

I refilled his cup, "no problem."

I walked to the bathroom very slowly. This guy was driving me nuts. I hated when people called me by pet names. But I had gotten used to it. Most of the older crowed just picked a name. Only my regulars called me by my name, and the other people that worked here like Theo, he was a cool guy. He was the night cook. We always worked together. At first he thought that he was going to have someone around to mess with. But I wasn't having it, and he soon dropped the jokes. At 6'1" with an attitude Theo didn't want to tick me off. He was divorced and had two great kids, their mom wasn't so nice. He and I would drink and watch games when there was no work. When we did have work and it was slow like this, we would listen on the radio. Hockey was the game out here. I wanted to try it out but everyone said it would be too obvious when I got slammed into the ice and it melted, not to mention when I'd walk away unscratched. It probably wouldn't help with my anger issues. So instead I cheered with Theo. I sent him home early, and had him hang up the closed sign on his way out. Tomorrow we worked the mid day shift, Sunday brunch, and he was no good if he didn't get enough sleep.

I washed my face and carefully dried it hoping to take enough time to find that my one customer would be ready to leave soon. I cut my hair again, very short crop, a pixie cut really. I didn't need the long hair for runs, I only ran south to see my mom. I'm 29 now, technically. But physically I look 23. But more muscular than most 23 year old girls. I didn't need to be fit for fighting; I wouldn't be fighting any vampires any time soon. Exercise was my way of dealing with the anger for a while. But now the bulky muscles where thin, and long. They showed no sign of wearing down, not while I still phased.

I walked out to see him stirring the cup of coffee. Not done yet. I sat by the register and played with the radio, much to low for him to hear. I found some news about crime in Dallas and listened for the signs of newborns. Jasper and told me about the signs, from time to time I'd tip off my mom, and she would tell Sam and they would take care of it.

"How much?"

I looked up to see the old man with his wallet already out, "$4.24"

"Keep the change," he said, handing me a 5.

"Thanks," I said, putting the money in the register.

He walked out, and I followed. I locked the door and went around back.

"76 cents! Bas-"

I was running before I could finish the thought. Thankfully I managed to undress before I phased. I could leave my clothes at work for a while, I would come back later. Now it was time for a run. I would run to the boarder and back. It didn't take me long. Just long enough to get it out of my system. I found if I let the little things that bothered me out they couldn't build up. Relaxed I let my mind wonder, sense I was free of any prying ears.

Only Jacob and Quill phased regularly, Seth and Embry where trying to settle down.

I went over the events in the past 10 years. 10 years ago when my life changed forever. Heartbroken after my long time boyfriend moved on to my cousin, and then the death of my father. The anger of those events over took me and as a result it pushed me over the edge, I became a wolf. Shape-shifter to be exact.

It's been a while, 10 years. My cousin Emily and Sam, my ex, got married. I was a bride's maid, clad in a horrible dress which was only more insult to injury. As if that wasn't bad enough I watched as everyone around me pair up.

Quill has Claire, now 12 years old; I can tell she is starting to see him as more than the brother and protector she once saw him as. Embry went up to the Mekah rez to try to find out his real lineage, after I raised questions about it. He imprinted on a girl named Amber. Really pretty girl, and close enough to him in age, so there was no waiting for them, they where married two years ago. Needless to say he gave up trying to figure out who his father was, and honestly no one really cared.

Then there is my little brother. Seth, I came after him when he joined Jacobs pack. I did it to protect him. Now I know that he is safe I'm glad I followed him. Being free of Sam has been good for me. I think I can safely say that I'm over him. Not that I have a choice. Seth is 25 now, though time stops for us, I keep track of age. It's pointless to keep track, I suppose I'm taking off a year at a time hoping that the passing will have some significance for me. It didn't take long for Seth to imprint either. I didn't think anyone could be so pure, but Seth managed to imprint on someone just as innocent as him. Annie, I can't say that I've ever really wanted a sister, but I'm glad I've got one. That's everyone, paired up, but me.

For a time the Cullens moved up to Alaska to spend time with the clan there. They didn't like our pack too much. Our pack stayed in forks for a while, Quill was glad for that getting to spend time with Claire was all he cared about. The Cullens were the ones that made the move. Bella insisted on staying close enough so that Charlie could watch Nessie grow up. 6 years passed and Nessie was now forever 17, in love with Jacob and going to high school in Alaska with her parents. It was sick to think of really. But we spent 4 years there and it was time to move on. Everyone's graduated from high school, time to start over.

We settled on Vancouver. Still close enough to drive to see Charlie, now that he and my mom where together I was glad for the closeness. A few years ago mom had a breast cancer scare, He took great care of her. Dr. Cullen made sure that she got the best care. She is fine now. But the scare made her and Charlie even closer than ever. I thought they might get married but mom explained she never would. I was thankful; I didn't want to call Bella my step sister, and Edward my step brother. The thought makes me shiver.

The Cullens have a house, just outside town, Jake pretty much lives there. Esme bought an apartment building in town and remolded it, the pack lives there now. Three floors. Embry and Amber have the top floor. Seth and Annie on the second. Quill and I share the first. It works well because he is always going back to the rez. The guys all work out of an auto repair joint. Seth is a student at the university; he was never much for mechanics.

I went back to the dinner; I could see the neon sign from a mile and a half away. 'Couver Covered,' the stupidest name ever, but it was a job. I took my clothes and went home.

Home was good. I wasn't tired so I changed into a tank and shorts and put my headphones in for a work out. I had my own room, the full sized bed, a dresser, closet, and a punching bag. I pushed play and the loud screaming electric guitar filled my ears. I didn't bother to look for the gloves, but just started on the bag. Once I worked up a good sweat I thought it was time for crunches. I counted to 100 then walked to the closet. I didn't have a door, but a bar. I used the bar for chin ups. I never bothered to count them; I just did it till I was satisfied. Normally I would go for a run after all this, but it was midnight. It didn't look good if you went for a jog at this hour. So that meant it was time to move on.

Shower, then sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Visitor

7:45 AM time for work. I put on the usual, T-shirt and cut off jeans. Being a wolf didn't make the pressures of looking good any easier. It only added to the pile of reasons people didn't understand me. There was a reason that the only 'friend' on the outside I had was Theo. I ran to work, 8 AM on the dot. Perfect.

The place was already packed. The day shift cook and Theo were already busy working. Four other waitresses where working. Coreen came over as soon as she saw me. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had heels on, she would be cranky today, but otherwise she was a good person.

"Good you're here, take over your tables," she said, handing me the pad of paper we used for orders.

"Good to see you too, Coreen," I said, taking the pad with a step toward the register.

"Right, sorry," she said, forcing a smile, "Table 24 needs coffee."

As always, a smooth transition into yet another Sunday. While I was working my mind wandered as it always did to one topic. 'How many extra Sundays would I get?' there was no way to know. I could live forever I suppose, or at least a very long time. As long as I kept phasing, not that anyone had extensive knowledge on it. I thought maybe I would. We are supposed to stick around till we imprint, find the one person we are supposed to be destined to grow old with.

I was taking an order up to the rack when I froze in my tracks. Coreen was just behind me and her tray went into my back, I bearly felt it. My mind was focused on the sent that just filled my nose. The burning sickeningly sweet scent, the scent of my natural enemy. A vampire entered the dinner. He was dressed in all black, how typical of the parasite.

"I'm taking my break Coreen!" crossing the door in one stride.

I pushed my way out through the crowd of customers. I was shaking as I went around back. The anger was threatening to over take me. I wasn't sure if I could keep from phasing, but the cold air filling my lungs now led me to a clear mind. Then it started.

What was a vampire doing here? In the diner? In Vancouver! Why? What did he want? In all black! What could he possibly want? He can't be here for brunch, that's too conspicuous. Maybe he is scoping out his diner. I wouldn't let that happen anytime soon. But what could I do? I can't just phase and call the others, and storm into the diner as a giant wolf. Imagining that scenario made a small smile creep across my face, I could feel it erase the near permanent scowl. Of course it was followed by tearing the leech to pieces. Just then I could smell it again. The wind had brought the scent. I looked around the diner and saw the figure disappear into the distance. I thought to follow but I had already committed the sent to memory.

Technically Jacob was in-charge, but I was second in command. I could call one of the guys and send them after. I could ask Jacob if it was a friend of the Cullen's to see if I could go after him and kill him myself. But the truth was this, if he was looking for a snack, he had his chance. No one followed him. I figured I was just over reacting. But I would follow the scent after work just to be sure. But now was time for human work, not the time for human protection work. My break was almost up, but I guess I better call Jacob to find out if this was a friend or foe. The diner had a wall mounted phone, very public, I had to remind myself.

"Hello?"

"It's me, the Cullens expecting company?"

"No, why?" he said, sounding very alert now.

"I'll handle it," I said, hanging up the phone.

It wasn't our kind. 'friendlies' as I've come to call them. I'd finish the shift and take off after him. It wouldn't make a difference, and Quill would be on his way back now. If the leech came from the south or the west it was likely that Quill would cross paths anyway. There was only an hour and a half left of work for me to do anyway. I could wait. It was sensible to wait. Acting too quickly is always a mistake, I had gotten enough lectures on that when I tried to face a newborn on my own.

I finished the shift and phased. Quill and Jacob where already running.

'we lost him' Jacob thought.

'how?' I spit back at him

'I chased him west, Quill doubled back and was going to cut him off but he hit the water'

'damn! Has he come up yet?'

'nope, long gone.'

Quill was silent during this exchange. He was scanning the coast. I was already racing to meet him. I'd cover the northern half, he'd take the southern. I wondered where Jacob was now. Then his thoughts answered mine, he was on his way back to the city, back to Nessie.

After Jacob left Quill and I searched the coast. After 2 hours it was time to call it quits. I sent Quill home, and I fell back too, if the leech was going to come back this would be the best way to trap him. But after another hour I was starting to think I should be wearing a prom dress. The leech wasn't going to show again. Next time a leech walked in to the diner screw it! I'll quit on the spot and get him.

Quill wasn't in the apartment. It was Sunday, dinner at the Cullen's. How nice. The Cullen's didn't actually eat, but Annie our official cook, used their large kitchen to her advantage. They also had a large dinning room which we all gathered around. The pack with large plates of food, the Cullen's gathered in their pairs for strategic talk.

Normally some of the Cullen's where out hunting, and the room wasn't so full. But on a night like tonight, everyone was here. I sat with the pack. We had one half of the table, and the Cullen's had the other. Carlisle at the head with Esme to his right, then Jasper , Rosalie, Emmit and Bella on her right. On the left Alice, Edward, and Nessie followed by Jacob. Seth sat closest to Bella, and next to Seth sat Quill. I sat between Jacob and Embry. Amber and Annie brought out the last of the food and took their seats beside Embry and Seth.

"Have you told them already," I said, to Jacob.

"Yeah, Nessie passed it around, everyone's up to speed," he said, stuffing his face.

"Good. How should we proceed?" wow I sounded really formal, 'relax you don't want to kill the Cullen's remember.' I looked at my plate and started to eat, it would shut me up, for now.

Edward laughed no doubt due to my thought.

"He isn't one of ours, I'm not sure who it could have been," said Carlisle.

Everyone turned to Alice.

"I don't know, no one's looking for us," she said, with a shrug.

''Us' being the vampires,' I corrected to myself.

"What about the Volteri?" Bella asked, stiffening in her seat.

A wave of calm came over me, I'm guessing everyone, I looked to Jasper to confirm, and he was unreadable. Stupid vampire, I couldn't even be mad at him for doing it.

"I would have seen them decide to send someone out here," Alice again shrugging.

"Perhaps it was just by chance that he came. It is likely that he caught our sent, so entangled with yours that he followed the first strand into the diner." Carlisle trying to relax us all I'm sure.

"Are you suggesting that a – vampire – would come into a diner knowing that there where traces of a wolf there?" I spat, utterly discussed at this reasoning.

"It is possible he didn't know you would be in there, maybe he was just curious." There he went trying to be so reasonable again.

'Yeah right, your kind are not that suicidal, mostly…' I thought looking at Edward, then regretted it instantly.

Edward grimaced, "Your right Leah, we should be on high alert till we know more." His response to my unspoken thought.

"We'll wear down a path; if he is after us he'll be sorry!" Quill piped in at last, his plate was clean now, I could see why he hadn't said anything sooner.

"All right that settles it, now can we eat in peace?" Jacob said, mostly to me.

"Be my guest," I said, pushing myself away from the table and my food.

I walked to the kitchen; I needed a moment to clear my head. I knew in my gut that this guy was not some idiot suicidal vampire. I knew he was after something. The fact that he came in to the diner, meant he wasn't after the Cullens, but I couldn't work it out. My stomach was screaming at me to eat. Stupid wolf thing! Always being hungry, but at least I never gained a pound, that was nice. I joined the gathering and tried to put everything behind me.

In the past 10 years, I had learned to trust and tolerate the Cullens. The first 6 years I spent watching them, waiting for them to slip up. I still hated them for doing this to me. But at some point it occurred to me, if they hadn't of come at all, some leech would have simply passed through, and with my luck, I would have been the only wolf. I think the turning point for me was when Bella insisted that the Cullens never went back to forks. I didn't want anyone; no matter how many generations down they might be to have to deal with any of this. Bella agreed with me, and for a moment I didn't hate her. When the others accepted this without complaint I felt like there might actually be something decent about these vampires. 

Then there was Carlisle. I had expressed my issues to him. Some things like my complete indifference to alcohol amused him, others fascinated him. I once took Carlisle to a bar to prove this. I bet the biggest guy in the place that I could out drink him. Two empty bottles of tequila and a 12 pack of beer later I was crowned the victor. Carlisle tested my blood. There was barely any in my system. He said because we wolves ran so hot we must burn through stuff much faster than humans. What would give a human alcohol poisoning might get me a little buzzed.

We talked about other things, like how I was frozen in time like the Cullens. Carlisle's best guess was that once I gave up being a wolf that I would start aging again and that everything would return to normal. I could some day have kids. I didn't want kids though, they just reminded me of my happily ever after I'd never get, the one with Sam in it. But it was good to have a theory to these kinds of things.


	3. Chapter 4

~1st Sight

A week passed. I took the day shift with Quill, Jacob and Nessie took the night shift, sense it seemed unlikely that the vampire would come during the day. We split the northern half and southern half, leaving the Cullens with the north for patrols. Another week passed, and nothing. After a month everyone lost interest and nearly forgot about it altogether.

It was Thursday; I had no work today, my day off. I hated my day off. I never knew what I was supposed to do sense I didn't have to run the perimeter of our land. Sense I was actively trying to protect what I was destined to kill. Wolf, the vampire's only real enemy. And here I was, a pet to a coven of them. I started getting mad. I walked to the auto shop where Jacob was working. I took his bike and went to the university. I did this every week. Seth wanted to further his education. The little punk, like he needed brains, his life was already figured out. I'd pick him up after class and take him home. Not much sibling bonding time. But it gave me something to do.

I knew when Jacob got fed up with Bella he went to the park and looked at all the girls, willing to imprint on one of them. Even then he thought it was crazy. The chances that the one girl he would imprint on would be there, at that park, when he was... Well the chances where about as good as there being a girl in the pack. Not very likely but after a while it happened. Then again Jake didn't imprint on any of those normal girls, no he had to imprint on a half vampire half human. So what does that say about the whole situation? I had no idea, it just occupied my mind, and really that's all I wanted.

On campus I waited in the quad. I watched the people playing Frisbee, and walking to class, all bundled up. That reminded me that it was supposed to be cold here, I hadn't noticed. But looking at the ground I saw that there was about a foot of snow. I watched the people to pass time, but a tiny part of me hoped someone would miss the Frisbee and BANG just like that imprint, or fall down and make me laugh. Then again, imprinting on someone left you vulnerable, which was not a feeling I would like to have ever again. I guess it's a good thing I'm a wolf, very few vulnerabilities. I was betting on someone falling down.

I was on the bench on the southern side of the quad where I waited for Seth every week. But my legs ached to be stretched, probably would be a good time for a run, but I had to stay for Seth. I got up and I started walking the path that ran in a serpentine fashion to the west then north through the quad. Finally near the western sidewalk I stopped under a tree; the feeling completely gone. I looked down. There was a squirrel staring at me like he knew I was a predator on other terms. We had a stare down. I clenched my jaw. I wasn't about to lose to a stupid squirrel. Neither of us moved. Then finally the squirrel lowered its head and reached for a blade of grass. Eyes still focused on him, he blinked. HA! I won that one right?

"I think that poor thing is going to cry," fell a beautiful voice on my ears.

Tall and with perfect posture a woman was standing a few feet away, watching the squirrel. Long, blonde, wavy hair pouring over her bent head. A coat straight from the fashion magazines, and in a single step it seemed she had a walk from the runway. I was staring. This was VU, somewhat prestigious but its not like models went here, or stars or anything. No that wasn't right, She wasn't like that, She was more like royal. I took a step toward her and hadn't realized it till I was a foot away.

"Good that's exactly what I was going for."

"Oh," she looked up at me, probably due to my hostel tone.

Shit. This can not be happening to me. No, no, no, no,! This is going to kills me. She, who ever she is, she is my world. She, _She, _she! It figures! I don't care. I'm the last to imprint. And I was dreading it but my chest is swelling. And I feel the stupid love crazy smile slipping onto my face like everyone else. Where was my composure? Who cares? I started to memorize her face. Gray eyes. Sharp eyebrows and cheek bones. Button nose and lips perfectly shaped. With a jaw-line razor sharp. She had on a scarf. She looked so chic. She was only an inch shorter than me. In the snow she wore heels. How strange. How exotic. How delectable. Her voice was high pitched like bells. Ringing bells, the kind you hear outside grocery stores in December, back in the states. She smelt good too. Everything about her I wanted. I wanted to worship, she was a gift to me. Some part of me, a shrinking part, was telling me to fight this feeling. Telling me to run from it as fast as I could, telling me I'd get hurt. Then it started yelling at me.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" the bells again.

"Yeah, are you busy right now?" my tone softer than I can remember hearing it, how strange.

"Well no, I have studying to do, and a class, but that's later why?"

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" there I go with that formal stuff again. She would think I was some kind of crazy person. Bi-polar even.

Her look said no, you're crazy; I want nothing to do with you. I smiled, and then I realized I already was smiling, I felt stupid but only a little, mostly I was just happy. I thought I better plead for my life.

"I'm Leah, and I have some questions," ok that was a lie, I had a TON of questions, but close enough to the truth, "I just thought you might want to get out of the cold," and maybe into my arms? Too soon? Probably, that was stupid a my chest ached at the though, "and get a cup of coffee, please." Did my voice seriously just squeak at the end of that word? Ridiculous. I was red. This was not helping because now snow was falling, and it would be turning to rain around me soon.

"Ha, ok," she took a step forward, still looking at me.

I offered my arm; she took it reluctantly as I started walking toward the parking lot.

"What's your name?" I asked, hopefully this wasn't too intrusive; I don't think so, wait, is it?

"Kirsten," she smiled, I turned to mush.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. Her shoulders where back, perfectly square, through her coat. I wondered if I could balance a rod or a ruler across her holders. We walked over to the bike. I suddenly was very thankful that I had Jacob's bike. I would have to remember to thank him for this stroke of good luck. I released her arm, as we came to a stop at the bike.

"Do you mind?" realizing she might not want to get on a motorcycle with a total stranger.

Laughing, "no, not at all" the sound of her laughter would be the only sound I would live for now. How disgustingly in love I sounded to myself, I wanted to punch myself in the gut for thinking like this.

We got on, her arms secure around me I went to the diner. It was the farthest place I could think of. She never complained and I didn't ask. We went in, Coreen was working, and I mouthed 'coffee' to her and took a seat in a booth. They had a little more privacy.

"What's your major?" I asked, as Coreen filled my cup.

"Really that's what you're going to ask me?" one eyebrow was raised she looked shocked.

"Yeah," I said, completely unsure of myself now, Coreen safely out of ear shoot.

"What is this really about?" the way she said 'about' like it was 'a boot' struck me as adorable.

"I'm in love with you," I was taking aback by her directness. I didn't let myself think about it. I shouldn't have, I wouldn't have, said that if I was coherent. I smacked my head, stupid!

Laughing, "I know."

I was shocked; I looked into her gray eyes, completely serious now, "marry me."

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in shock, you can't make major life decisions when you're in shock," she said, with a small smile.

"Why are you in shock?"

"Because you found me,"

Cleary she was more than what I thought who was this girl? I was going nuts, and she was just playing with me like some kind of top, she was spinning me round and round and I couldn't complain because of the stupid imprinting thing.

"What are you?"

"Now that's where I expected you to start!" she said, laughing, "I'm a lot like you."

"You smell like lavender and vanilla, very herbal." I said, trying to place it.

"Magic, you can smell it?"

"Yes, I'm a shape shifter." No injunction, I smiled, this was the real deal.

"Wow. Now you don't get that everyday. That's a form that's not around much anymore."

"I know, chance and circumstance. What kind of magic are you? You know a lot about mine." I didn't want to talk about me, I already knew about that topic.

"Leah, you really think there are just two?" she seemed to be honestly asking, but after a pause she went on, "there are many. Elves for example," she said, brushing her hair back behind her left ear to reveal its point, "are mutts like you. Powerful magic none the less."

"You're an elf? Aren't they supposed to be short?"

"We aren't in the North Pole Leah, please try to be reasonable. It's not so black and white," she said, sipping her cup, the movement covering her ear again. Was it sane for my heart to actually flutter when she said my name like that?

"Then what exactly."

"Well my father is the king."

"Oh," I said, looking away, complicated. And high maintenance, and work, and more than I could give anyone, and completely perfect.

"Well I have to get to my class."

"When can I see you?"

"I'll call you later; we'll make plans, let's go."

I stood and took a step toward the door, I looked at her and she raised an eye brow then shook her head and went straight to the door. Once on the bike, without her face so close I could think, finally. For a little while I had to keep this a secret. No need to phase tonight, unless I was alone. I had to think. I had to make sense of that conversation. I had to be objective; I couldn't let the whole imprinting thing impair my judgment. Sure she was probably meant for me and all, but it's not like I had anything to give her. Anything to provide her with. I could protect her, she would be very safe. Forever and ever. But couldn't do anything more than that.

We where in the same parking space now. She got off and I barely felt her move.

"Wait, my number," I said, looking down at my shorts. Why didn't I have paper or a pen, or something?

"Here," she said, handing me a slip of paper and walking away.

I watched as she left. It took me a while to realize my mouth was open. I looked at the paper; her number was there, in an eloquent script. I walked into the closest building. I asked to use the phone and there was some kind of complaint but I didn't hear it. I called Seth; I dialed the familiar number wrong; twice.

I explained to him that something came up, and for him to pass that on to Jake. I needed time to think. Maybe it was my tone, but Seth agreed without prying, I sure love that about him. I hung up the phone and sat on the bike. It was dark now. There where some things I needed to sort through…

My heart was still broken, even though I was mostly over Sam.

I wasn't entirely sure what an elf was; let alone what a princess' expectations could possibly be.

Suddenly I was gay, and I would at some point have to share that with everyone.

So life was complicated, emotions running wild, faster than I ran. But no matter how much I thought about it, I knew I would call the number burning a hole in my pocket. I knew I would be by her side for as long as I lived. And ultimately I didn't really care what anyone had to say. I would make it work, or at least I would try. I would try to be whatever she wanted, or needed, that was already decided. But the rules never said anything about what she would be to me.

I had to stop this foolishness; she couldn't be anything to me. I had been broken too far down to live through anything more, no matter how fast I healed. I didn't have much room for friends, but maybe I could try it out. If it didn't work then I would just keep my distance. I'm not sure that I could keep a distance though; no ones ever ran away from the girl they have imprinted on. Well I was the first to all, the exception to the rule. Time had passed, but I vaguely remember the sun setting, it was dark now. I could drive off. Get another job, somewhere far from here. Live a simple life. Never become a wolf and maybe age and eventually die like everyone else. But I couldn't just walk away from what I was meant for. Being a wolf, and apparently being with Kirsten. Running away was not an option.


	4. Chapter 3

~ Genesis ~

"Your still here?" Kirsten's voice was I hallucinating? Was this hallucination Kirsten telling me she wanted me to drive off? I would, and never look back, that's what she wanted. I looked up there she stood.

"I guess I am," time had passed, I had made sense of things, and here amazingly, looking better than she had before.

"Take me home, I'm on elm right after wicker," she said, climbing on and wrapping her arms around me.

I drove mechanically. Turn. Stop. Go. Park. We arrived at an apartment building.

"Come on," she said, I hadn't moved from the bike.

Her face fell. Then she took my hand and pulled me behind her. Up the stairs, she was dragging me now, not that I was fighting it. Through the door, a typical apartment. Nothing elf-ish, not that I'd know what that would be. She pushed me into a seat on the couch, and she sat next to me. She waited.

I don't know what I was doing here, "I should go."

"Why?" her eyes intense, causing the pit of my stomach to ache I had to look away.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing here. This is all a mistake. I shouldn't be here." I looked up and her face was broken, I knew this look. This was the same one I had when Sam broke up with me; I had seen it reflecting in the eyes of everyone in the pack. None bothered me as much as seeing it through Seth's eyes, my caring brother.

"Well… I want you here."

Ok I wasn't expecting that, "You don't know what you want. I'm not the kind of person who can give you anything but a headache."

"There is something you should know about me. I always get what I want, and you're here aren't you?" a slight smile sneaking across her face, her teeth where perfectly straight.

"I'm here, what do you want me to do?" I said, confused she must have known that she had won me over already.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"mmm…No," I could see this was a bad area to go into, if anyone was going to be talking it wouldn't be me, I say stupid stuff all the time, I never think and people get hurt.

"Come on!"

"No, I'd rather you told me about yourself. What's the deal with elves? And what's it like being royal and all? And – wait – how did you know what I was before I told you?"

"You're stubborn. Ok, I'll tell you, it's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

"Oh, I know. Have you ever wondered how this all this to came to be," she asked with a wave indicating her and myself.

"I know that my people always had magic in their blood."

"But not how they got that magic."

"No,"

"Why didn't they tell you the creation story?"

"Like Adam and Eve?"

"Yeah, but for our kind."

"Obviously not."

With a narrowed look, "then pay attention A- "

"Don't worry I will," I cut in, with a grin.

"Good. Are you done interrupting me?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"For now," I said, smiling and getting into a comfortable position on the couch, where I could lean back and still look at her.

Sigh. "There was a wizard who lived in the woods. He once lived amongst the humans, but he discovered the power of magic. Feeling misunderstood by the humans he left to live a quiet life amongst the trees and animals to practice his magic. One day he came across a spell that would lend a bit of his own magic to another. This spell would give life to whomever the spell was cast upon. It would take part of the wizard's magic qualities and fuse them with their own. The wizard being alone, after so many life times in the woods longed for friends who would understand him. He stepped out of his left boot and cast the spell. At once the boot became full of life. As it grew before him he asked 'what is you name?' and the boot, now reflecting the shape of the wizard said 'elf.' The wizard's boots had gone everywhere he had gone and shared his wisdom. After some time the wizard tried the spell again, this time on a white stone used for a paper weight. He broke the stone in half. He cast the spell and from it came a human, but it was frozen in its place. The wizard took a knife and slit his finger, giving a single drop into the stone human's mouth. The stone man came to life instantly. The wizard asked "what is your name?' and the stone replied 'vampire.' The wizard realized he had to give a piece of himself to give life to another. He cut a piece of his hair which had once been brown and curly and cast the spell on it. The creature was covered in the wizard's once brown curly hair and he asked 'what is your name?' the creature answered 'werewolf.' The four sat quietly and the wizard asked them 'what is wrong?' and they said 'we are lonely' The wizard also still lonely despite his new friends decided to cast a spell so that all his creations could have mates. When the spell was done his right boot came off and joined the left one as an elf. The other half of the stone became a human stone, to which he had to give another drop of blood. And for the werewolf there was nothing. The werewolf asked, 'why have I no mate?' and the wizard said 'I gave my hair to create you, and I require a lock of hair from my mate to create yours. You will have to search for her as do I.'

"The night was coming upon the wizard and he wanted to eat dinner and share the food with his creations. Sitting around his casting table they all sat to eat. The wizard took a bite and noticed no one had eaten yet. He looked up to see his familiar pet duck had joined them. He offered the duck food from his own plate. But looked to the vampires who sat opposite him and asked 'why are you not eating?' and the vampires said 'we want only what we have had before.' The vampires lunged at the wizard; the duck saw this movement and tried to protect the wizard. This action startled the werewolf who was now trying to attack the vampire. The elves quickly went to aid the wizard, who was weak now. The vampires tasted the blood from the duck and where not satisfied. The wizard, feeling bad for the duck, cast the same spell in an attempt to save its life. Just as the spell had been cast the vampires descended unto the wizard. After his death the duck came back to life, but was in the form of a human as well. From then on the creations went their own separate ways.

"So…you're a boot?" I said, laughing thinking how she said 'about'

"That is where the pointy ears come in," she said grinning.

"It's a shame he wasn't wearing rounded toed boots then! So wait, what was the duck?"

"Ah, you caught that did you?"

"Of course, I said I was going to pay attention."

"I didn't think you would," she said, with a look of amusement.

"Come on have a little faith," I couldn't help but grin.

"I'll try."

"The duck?" I pushed.

"The first shape-shifter."

"Ohh…and what about the 2nd spell?"

"A minor adjustment to nature for you"

"Yes, how is that applied for your kind?"

"Elves are most like the wizard. When we find our mates, we just know. There is no love at first sight, but something else. It's like everything clicks in our minds. Like everything aligns and then we follow that path, sorrta like planets. That's how we know."

"That's a lot less dramatic than with the shape-shifters."

"Yes that's very true, it seems like yours is more emotionally based."

"Why is that?"

"Because you died protecting the wizard, it was your love of the wizard that ended your life as what you once where."

"But we imprint on people, there's no choice in that. And the duck didn't have to save the wizard."

"There is a story about that."

"Tell me!"

Raising an eyebrow, "are you forgetting something?"

"No, come on what are you waiting for?"

"You have gone your whole existence without knowing the basis for that very existence. You would think that someone would have at least taught you manners."

"They are just formalities, your going to tell me anyway. You have to, because it 'clicked,'" I said, trying out her own term.

Rolling eyes, "fine, but you should know your absolutely ridiculous!"

"I appreciate that."

Deep breath, "The story is that one day the wizard went for a walk, before he learned the spells that created our worlds. He ended up walking near a river. There he found a nest and always interested in nature, he bent close to examine it. Egg shells where left, but one egg had not yet hatched. He took note of this and was preparing to continue his walk when the egg started to move. The duck had hatched, and because the first thing a duck sees is typically its mother the duck imprinted on the wizard."

"Wow, I officially hate ducks."

Laughing, "Why is that?"

"If it weren't for stupid ducks imprinting my life would be so much easier!"

"What did imprinting do to your life?"

"Lets not talk about me. How about you tell me what other things you got from the wizard."

"I don't think so, you slipped, it's your turn and you have such a lovely introduction."

"Don't try to be slick, I don't need an introduction. I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" again she said it like 'a boot'

"I see what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."

We stared off for a moment. I wasn't about to launch into my life story, not yet anyway. I could feel my grip on this matter fading and I would have to tell her soon enough. I would tell her regardless, but I had some time, and I was going to milk it for all it was worth.


End file.
